


A Man of Simple Pleasures.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Dad!Lucifer, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little bit of angst, Lucifer gets a little mad, Wing Grooming, Wings, protective!lucifer, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally hidden away from the Hellish life once lived, Lucifer finds himself a family man, and a man more appreciative of the simple things the world has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Simple Pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritual_spud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/gifts).



> Just a short thing.  
> It's not great, but this is what I imagine Lucifer is like as a father.  
> He'd be a great father, let's be honest here. cx
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave comments and kudos <3

Lucifer had never been a man of simple pleasures. At least, not until that one day almost twenty-one years ago.

With the sheer luck he'd had managing to hide from the Winchester brothers for so long, he was convinced his luck was going to run out at any given second, but he was always thankful when he reached the end of another day with no signs of the hunters coming after him. He skipped through States for a while, before eventually choosing to settle down in Chicago.

Lucifer, as it turns out, was surprisingly good at blending in through socialising and flirting, and there was one night that his flirting paid off. One night turned into one date, that gradually became a date every other weekend for six months before things finally got serious. Adrienne had been so good to Lucifer from the get-go, even after he told her about who and what he really is. Sure, she was mad at him for not telling her right from the start, but she calmed down after a long walk and an expensive hot-chocolate, then she sat down with him and talked about it.

They stayed together, and a year later, Adrienne was giving birth to their first child, a healthy little girl who she named Leah.

Being an Angel, even if Fallen, Lucifer gave Leah genes that Adrienne didn't understand, but Lucifer explained everything as Leah developed, and he taught them both how to deal with it. Leah grew up just fine, and Adrienne never stopped smiling every time she watched her boyfriend playing with their little girl.

When Leah was five, her baby brother was born. Lucifer named him Nathanial, and Leah loved him with every fibre of her being, just as much as she loved her mom and dad. Like his big sister, Nathanial had genes that only Lucifer understood, but like with Leah, Lucifer was right there to work them all through it as a family.

He was happy, and he discovered that he was a man of simple pleasures.

Lucifer fell into a routine. Having two kids to raise changed a man, but it changed him for the better. He became a better person, and he learned to appreciate life more, even though he'd already been around for centuries before. When Leah and Nathanial were old enough to understand, Lucifer was honest with them, as he had been with their mom, but that didn't stop them loving him, and they saw no bad in their father because he'd always been so good to them; so kind and so gentle.

Both kids were smart. Smarter than Lucifer and Adrienne could ever believe. They were always top of their classes, and always had fantastic grades. They couldn't have been prouder parents if they'd tried, and they never let their children forget that.

Lucifer told Leah and Nathanial of the dangers of the world and what lurked in the shadows, but also of those out there that lived to protect innocent people from such dangers. He promised to always be there to keep them safe, because no one could get past Lucifer to harm his family, but he also told them of hunters and other Angels; his siblings, and the men he was fighting against for so long. He spoke praises in memory of his brothers, telling his children how much they'd have loved to have met their niece and nephew, and he spoke highly of the Angel that rebelled and taught other Angels what it was to _feel._ He even sang the praises of Sam and Dean Winchester, who'd been nothing but a pain in his ass since the day they were born.

Leah and Nathanial never grew up in a home of lies. If they asked a question that had an answer that could easily be hidden, they always got the facts and the truth, no matter how hard. In return for the honesty from their parents, they were never dishonest and they rarely got angry because there was never anything to be angry about.

When Leah grew wings at fourteen that had been developing since she was six, she was a little scared, but Lucifer had been right there to promise her that it was going to be okay and he'd tell her everything she needed and wanted to know about them. He even showed her what was left of his, making her promise to be careful and never get herself into a situation where her wings would be reduced to the tatters his had been in for years.

When Nathanial, at age twelve, found himself unable to hide the Grace inside him when it changed the colour of his eyes, Lucifer taught him calm and control, and taught him to always remember that you were never not in control of a situation as long as you stayed calm.

Adrienne never found ways to describe the love she had for the man, for the _Angel_ , that her life and her family had been blessed with. She always told herself that Lucifer deserved better than an average business woman, but Lucifer always told her that she was all he needed.

Adrienne eventually landed herself the career of her dream, and it took her travelling all around the States. This is when family life became difficult, but the fallen Archangel was so patient and understanding, even when Adrienne suggested they end their eighteen year relationship so they could focus in a way that would ensure they never drifted apart. They remained good friends, and Adrienne often called when she got breaks to find out how everyone was doing. Whenever she was back in Chicago for an extended time, she'd stay with Lucifer and the kids and she'd be greeted by their warm welcome every time. She spent the holidays with them too, never wanting to miss a moment, and if she was away for a birthday, she'd send out a present and a card and she'd call to make sure it had arrived while she passed on her words of love.

Now at eighteen, Leah was finally in her graduating year at High School, already planning on going to college to study Law. Nathanial at thirteen had dreams of being a forensic, and maybe even working closely with his sister in their jobs somehow. Lucifer supported them every step of the way.

"Hurry up, you two are gonna be late," he told them as they scrambled to grab their bags from the backseat of the truck. Lucifer got out of the truck, as he did every morning he dropped them off to school. Nathanial would hug him first, complaining when Lucifer ruffled his chin-length hair. Leah would then give him a squeeze, reminding him to eat between working while he kissed her hair and tucked their day's lunch money into her coat pocket.

"We're never late. Stop worrying, dad," Leah assured him as she stepped back to stand beside her brother. The middle school and the high school were beside each other. It had cost a fortune to get so much land to build them on, but it had worked, and Lucifer only had one trip to make.

Lucifer smiled, leaning against the hood of the truck.

"I know, but I'm making sure," he told them. "I'll be right here when school lets out. Don't get into trouble, you hear me?"

"Yeah, dad, we hear you," Nathanial commented, already hearing his friends hollering for him. It had been a long summer.

"Alright. Get going then," he told them, watching them nod and turn to walk away. "And remember what I told you!"

"Don't do the eye thing," Nathanial said.

"Keep 'em folded," Leah added. Lucifer smiled wider, nodding his approval.

"That's my babies," he said. Leah rolled her eyes, fighting to hide her smile as she made her way to the front of the school where her friends were waiting. Nathanial had all but run to his friends to start wrestling around, and it was Lucifer's turn to roll his eyes as he got back into the truck. He glanced at his kids one last time to make sure they were heading inside, then he pulled away to go home, planning on having a small breakfast to keep his daughter happy before heading to work.

Leah had never been a difficult teenager to deal with, and Nathanial was showing no signs of being difficult. They were never spoiled; they had what they needed, and what they wanted was a treat they both learned to appreciate from a very young age thanks to their mother drilling it into Lucifer that they couldn't just have everything they wanted all the time _because that's how spoiled, bratty children are made, babe._

Even when puberty fully kicked in, Leah was never much of a brat, and Nathanial was looking to be the same, just with less monthly bleeding.

There came a day when Lucifer's thoughts of _oh God, I'm done for this time_ returned to him. He'd dropped his kids off to school as usual, and study leave for Leah was approaching so fast he couldn't keep up, then he'd gone to work. A perfectly normal day, except for Sam and Dean Winchester turning up in the cafe to get a couple of coffees and grilled cheese sandwiches to go. Lucifer managed to hide in the back before they truly caught a look at him, busying himself so no one would notice, and if they had caught a glimpse, it wasn't enough to recognise him. They did what they had to do and they left a week later, and Lucifer was still as safe as he'd ever been.

Nathanial had come home one night bragging that Leah had a boyfriend. The cat was out of the bag from that moment, so Leah explained everything to her father when he'd given her _the look._ With a sigh, Lucifer had let it be, making her promise to always be careful and never give up their family secret until she was _positive_ he wouldn't run from her and endanger them all. Leah had been overwhelmed with relief that he'd taken it so well, even with the unspoken promise of consequences if something went wrong.

Leah graduated that summer with grades she couldn't have beaten if she'd tried, and Lucifer and Nathanial had been sat right in the middle of all the proud, smiling families of her classmates as she'd walked onto the stage to pick up her degree. She'd grinned tearfully back at them, raising her degree into the air with a celebratory yell while Lucifer caught a photo of her that he'd no doubt print off to frame in the house with the other photos he'd taken in the past.

The night after the graduation ceremony, Leah's boyfriend had taken her on a date. Just dinner for the two of them to celebrate and talk a little more about their futures, and what they planned to do seeing as they were going to different collages. Even with Standford in California being the best place for Law students, Leah had chosen second best at home in Chicago so she could stay close to her dad and brother, whereas her boyfriend was going out to Orange County on a medical course.

That night had been the first time Nathanial and Leah had ever truly seen Lucifer's rage in full.

Nathanial had been home, playing videogames while dinner was cooking in the kitchen. Lucifer was sat at the table in the kitchen, making sure he'd paid off all the bills from last month and wasn't overdue anything or missing appointments for something. It was only eight-thirty, but the sound of the front door made him more alert. He set aside the paperwork and walked out of the kitchen, finding his daughter stood in the middle of the hallway, rainwater dripping from her hair and her clothing as soft, almost silent sobs shook her body. Lucifer wouldn't have heard her crying if he hadn't been an Angel.

"Leah? What's the matter honey?" he asked, grabbing a clean towel from the laundry pile to wrap around her shoulders after shrugging her out of her coat. He hugged her through the towel, feeling her body trembling as her brother paused his videogame to grab a second, slightly smaller towel to wrap over her hair. Leah let her head fall to her father's chest, and she started to cry freely now she was in the safety of her warm home.

"Lee?" Nathanial questioned. "Was it David?"

Lucifer tensed. There would be _Hell_ to pay if David had hurt his daughter in any way.

"Go get warmed up, sweetheart," Lucifer said, gently rubbing the towel over her hair to start drying her off. "Dinner will be done soon, and then we're gonna talk, you hear?"

"Yeah, sure," she whispered, pressing her cold face to his warm body for a minute before holding her towel around herself and heading up to her room. Nathanial frowned, watching her go before sighing and going back to his game until dinner. Lucifer shook his head, retrieving her coat to hang in the laundry room to drain out and her purse to wipe off with a towel and leave on the couch for her.

Dinner was mostly quiet, aside from the odd moment of quiet, short conversation. When Nathanial sat himself in the living room to read a bit before bed, Lucifer stayed in the kitchen at the table with Leah and two mugs of hot-chocolate.

"What happened tonight, Leah?" Lucifer asked her. Leah stayed silent for a minute or two, warming her hands fully against the hot mug she was holding. A tear rolled down her cheek as she took a shaky breath.

"David left me," she told him. Lucifer felt his patience snap immediately. "He said he couldn't do long-distance, and he almost found out about my wings."

"How did he almost find out about them?" Lucifer asked.

"A feather came loose. I think the looser ones are shedding again. He asked what it was and I couldn't come up with an answer so I just told him I don't know where it came from. He knew I was lying and got mad," Leah explained. "Said he might've changed his mind later on and worked with the distance if I wasn't such an ugly liar."

Lucifer's yell of rage made Leah jump, and Nathanial was stood in the doorway the second Lucifer's half-finished mug hit the wall and shattered. There was an obvious change in atmosphere, just by the way Lucifer paced and muttered angrily beneath his breath, his entire body tense and his fists clenched by his sides. He soon started to yell, to the full extent he'd never yelled before, but not at Leah. Instead, he chose to curse every word possible at David, though the boy wasn't around to truly feel his wrath.

"Dad!" Nathanial exclaimed when Lucifer showed no signs of calming. "Dad, just stop for a minute!" Lucifer couldn't. His daughter was hurting and he was seeing red.

"Dad please," Leah said, getting up to grab his arms. He stopped pacing and stopped yelling, looking his little girl right in the eyes. In that moment, she looked like the frightened little six year old she once was, afraid of what was under her bed at night. With a soft sigh, Lucifer hugged her close.

"He'll suffer for what he's done," Lucifer muttered.

"Don't do anything stupid, dad," Leah said.

"What she said," Nathanial agreed. "If you do something stupid, something will set something else off, and you'll have Sam and Dean Winchester on your back before you can say yahtzee."

Lucifer sighed again, nodding as he rest his chin on Leah's head. "You're right, both of you. I can't let my anger get in the way of fixing what that stupid little boy broke." He paused. "You two are so smart, and so grown up. Your mom and I are proud of you, you do know that, don't you?"

"We know, dad," Nathanial said, leaning against the doorpost.

Lucifer gently pushed Leah back so he could lean down and look her directly in the eyes. "And you, Leah Norman, are the most beautiful young lady I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and your mom would tell you the same. Don't you dare let some stupid little dick tell you anything different because he got his panties in a knot, you hear me?"

Leah cracked the smile Lucifer had been waiting for, and he finally relaxed.

"I hear you, dad," she said. Lucifer nodded once, stroking her hair back as it continued to dry out in the warm air of the house.

"Good. Now let's work on fixing up that broken heart," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Ice cream is in the freezer, or if you want something hot, there's fudge melt cakes in there too that you can heat up. I'll close up all the blinds and I'll groom your wings while you eat."

Leah would usually insist she could groom her wings on her own, _because damn it, dad, I've been doing it for six years already._ Instead, she smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss her father's cheek before turning to the freezer. While she was digging around in the freezer for the cakes, Lucifer pulled down her feather box and the clippers, and also grabbed the soft heated cloth used to dry them properly to avoid damaging the feathers.

It was approaching eleven when Leah sat herself down on the big square footstool with hot fudge melt cake on a plate on her lap. Lucifer sat behind her on the couch and pulled her jacket down around her waist to allow her wings to stretch out through the rips in the back of her shirt. The feathers were still damp, and there were a few loose ones falling out. Leah relaxed when Lucifer started grooming her wings. It was a unique father-daughter bond that no one else in the world would ever be able to share, and Leah thanked the world every day for these moments.

The phone rang, and Nathanial got up to answer it, smiling widely when he discovered his mother on the other end, apologising for calling so late and playfully scolding him for being up at this hour. Lucifer smiled when Nathanial sat down in his spot, pressing a button that put the phone on speaker so they could all talk together as a family. Leah told Adrienne about the breakup, and Adrienne had just sighed and told her men were stupid and didn't deserve her time wasted on them. Lucifer played mock offence to the comment about men, and Adrienne laughed it off with him. They still deeply loved and cared for each other, all four of them knew, but Adrienne and Lucifer both knew that being friends like this was working perfectly for them, so they weren't going to try to change that.

When the call ended, Nathanial said his goodnights and made his way to bed. As soon as Lucifer was done with her wings, Leah followed up after him, pausing long enough to hug Lucifer and thank him for being so wonderful to her. Lucifer just smiled, kissing her cheek and sending her off to bed.

He felt lighter now his daughter was wearing that bright smile of hers again. He enjoyed the light feeling he had almost all the time now, rather than the heavy one he'd once carried around every second of the day. He was a changed man; a man of simple pleasures and a simple life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bella for once again filling my brain with ideas.  
> You're going to short-circuit me one day, I swear. <3


End file.
